


【警探組】凡事講求先後順序(上)

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 漢克X康納 白夜大私設校園AUhttps://www.plurk.com/p/mwr55u一切都是一些人的性癖啦（OOC屬於我





	【警探組】凡事講求先後順序(上)

**Author's Note:**

> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
> 康納Connor：Nines的哥哥，就讀底特律大學心理學系。大一時被法律系的安德森教授吸引，而在大二時雙修法律系企圖(?)接近教授。品學兼優的好學生，不管在老師或同學眼裡都和小綿羊一樣，但在漢克眼裡只覺得是個天使外表的小惡魔(?)。目前身世未定，但父母雙亡確定。  
> ⭕  
> 漢克．安德森Hank Anderson：底特律大學法律系教授。年輕時是學校裡的明星老師，但在一場車禍失去妻子和兒子後整個人消沉了起來，修業一段時間後重回職場。因車禍心理產生了些問題但本人並不在乎，消極脾氣變得暴躁且戒酒澆愁，因為如此選課學生極少所以本人也常常不按時到課。但遇到康納後除了被直接從教職員室拖去教室外，生活也逐漸變得健康規律了起來(?)  
> ⭕  
> 奈斯Nines：康納的弟弟，底特律私立高中三年級。學校裡的優等生，幾乎沒有不擅長的科目，自然仰慕者也不少但本人並不感興趣，自視甚高的Nines只認可自己的哥哥，也只會聽哥哥的話（在哥哥戀愛後內心面臨崩潰(X）。重度貓控，養了一隻貓在和康納的住家取名叫60，每天都撸貓吸貓，手機桌面也是60的照片。  
> ⭕  
> 富勒：法律系系主任  
> 阿曼達：心理學系系主任  
> 卡姆斯基：康納學校股東之一，以畢業後來公司上班為交換為提供康納上大學的一切費用  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「嘿，康納！」

漢克呼喚著眼前的棕髮青年已經第三次了，他甚至在對方的眼前揮了揮手，但康納的兩眼發直，就他看來思緒早已不在這邊，在對方仍然對他的叫喚毫無反應之下，漢克終於忍不住用了點力道捏了一把坐在自己身側青年的柔軟面頰，以此換得了對方的痛呼。

「痛！...教授，怎麼了？」康納被漢克的舉動嚇了一大跳，臉頰上傳來的疼痛感將他從不知名的意識神遊中拉回，他看起來有點慌張，那雙漂亮的眼睛在每次眨眼都瞟向不同的地方，就像是某種祕密或著是小心思被戳破的窘迫感，這讓他白皙的皮膚蘊染了些酡紅，然後張口吶吶的解釋道。「您剛剛在叫我嗎？抱歉，教授我在想事情。」

「恩...在想些什麼，那麼入迷？」似乎對於康納這鮮少表現出的慌張模樣感到新奇，漢克不自覺的再次伸手捏了捏那觸感軟嫩的軟肉，這次他沒有出力，他的指腹滑過了開始帶了點溫度的臉頰，然後用著有些小心翼翼的輕撫，在那抿著的薄唇上摩搓。

「教授......。」康納的嘴唇翕張著，說出口的聲音黏膩、帶著撒嬌的語意，這讓漢克有了不好的預感，但對方沒有讓他有時間能夠有太多的想法。

在漢克來不及出聲阻止下，康納直接爬起身，跨坐在他大腿上，雙手環住了他的頸脖，湊上了帶著咖啡氣味的唇。

這裡可是他的辦公室，而隨時都可能有學生敲門入內。

但他們還是交換了一個相同氣味的吻(他們的早餐是康納做的三明治與那街角漢克愛喝的咖啡)，漢克猶記得第一次康納對於親吻的生疏還有些微的膽怯，但現在這個優秀的學生懂得先啃咬著他的下唇，然後輕輕的舔舐著唇角，直到漢克忍不住他的騷擾，而自己主動加深這個親吻。

康納感覺對方不再被動，年長的男人搶過了這場爭奪的主動權，他啜吻著眼前年輕戀人那薄軟帶點冰涼氣息的唇，甚至刻意的加強力道啃咬著，他的唇舌舔過了整齊的齒列，然後與對方安放於內的舌頭互相交纏，他們奪取著對方口內的液體以及那來不及吞入的氣息，安德森滿意的聽到康納悶哼般的呻吟。

「好了，康納。」漢克好不容易才將那黏著自己的貪婪小嘴給拔開，他看到被自己吻成豔紅色的唇微啟，從裏頭伸出的舌頭輕輕舔著，像是在回味剛才的吻，那雙琥珀色的雙眼蘊滿了水氣，然後他再次湊上前吻了吻年長男人的唇角。他沒有阻止，反而用著手掌輕輕撫著他變得有些溫熱的後頸，還有那一直柔軟著的髮絲。「你在發什麼呆，期末考不是考完了?」

康納略貪婪的嗅聞著漢克因為接吻而噴灑出的灼熱氣息，他知道他的教授僅讓他放肆至此，在接下來的任何接觸都會被他巧妙地拒絕，但他對自己無法抑制下來的衝動感到些許懊惱。

他在想什麼?

他當然是在想要怎麼樣能夠跟他的情人更進一步的肌膚接觸，正處於年輕氣盛的歲數，與自己的情人共處一室之下卻不能夠更進一步，這讓他幾乎快要忍受不了，他將頭蹭到了漢克的頸窩中貪婪的嗅聞著年長戀人的氣息，康納現在只能這樣滿足自己。

「我...我在想今晚四年級的畢業晚會，您應該會去吧？」

對於康納這種像是撒嬌般的態度，漢克一直都無法拒絕，甚至會有些縱容──只要對方不超出自己設下的底線即可。

「會去，不過我覺得這並不是會讓你一直發呆的理由──...」漢克的語尾音調上揚，帶著些親暱感的吻了吻學生的眉間，一手在康納的後頸上經撫，一手扶住了對方的腰際讓對方不會往後倒去，然後他還是沒有得到康納的回覆，談話就被突如其來的敲門聲打斷。

「安德森教授，我是奈斯，請問我哥在裏頭嗎?」敲門聲過於規律、聲音大小沒有太大的變化，對方說完話後很有禮貌的沒再開口也沒試圖開門，在外頭靜待回復。

漢克一直覺得這傢伙每次出現的時機都非常微妙。

「奈斯，我在。」康納有些鬆了口氣，卻又有些可惜，他戀戀不捨於漢克的體溫以及氣味，卻又羞於說出他內心的渴望，學生爬下了教授的腿時還惡作劇般的抬頭在那唇上再偷了幾口，才依依不捨地跑去拿了包走到門邊，開門時像是想到什麼的回頭。「今天的畢業晚會是我主持喔。」

年輕的學生給了安德森教授一個眨眼才開門離去。

「什麼阿....。」漢克看著閉上的門扉，他失笑的搖了搖頭，這年輕人的小心思他並不是不知道，但作為一個老師、一個教授該有的原則他必須遵守，所有過於親密的舉動必須等到他畢業之後，他也如此堅持及忍耐，漢克覺得這個太過聰明的學生腦袋裡想的應該是怎麼跟他有肌膚之親的想法吧。「這年輕人。」

他鼻尖似乎還縈繞著那年輕戀人的乾淨氣息，漢克不自覺的深吸一口氣，然後拿起桌上已經有些微涼的咖啡啜了一口，嘴角無法控制地向上勾了勾。

/  
漢克其實並不喜歡過於吵雜的場合，這會讓他感到煩躁及浮躁感，但他又不自主的注意著台上那個沙啞的嗓音用著些他沒什麼聽過的輕快語調與另個女主持人談笑，男人感覺自己的心臟跟這個晚會的鼓譟音形成了一個共鳴，弄得他胸口悶脹，以至於他不自覺的在灌了一口手中捏著的清澈酒液，雖然他已經嚐不出那是什麼味道了，只感覺到有股不適與那飲入的酒液一同往下到胃部灼燒。

視線變得模糊，他知道自己已經醉了，但腦袋裡的思緒混亂的幾乎像是被果汁機攪過一般，如此混亂的視線他仍然可以清楚看到那昏暗燈光下的纖長身影。

身為大三生的康納是今晚畢業舞會的主持人，他沙啞且帶著些高亢的聲音在這裡明顯的像是在寂靜空間落地的碎玻璃，而且還有些扎心，基本上安德森教授聽不進去他說了什麼，甚至也沒什麼在記流程，就連上台發表那些對他來說毫無意義的鼓舞語詞時，他也沒有忽視掉在自己背後燒灼的目光──結果他完全不知道自己說了些甚麼。

舞會的音樂背景改變，畢業生們雙雙邀約後翩翩起舞，一圈一圈的裙花在這個偌大的舞廳散開，像是漫漫花朵相互爭奇鬥艷，那隨著音樂舞動的年輕身影在這裡燃的發光發亮，他們揮灑著青春，而身為教授的漢克並沒有太過參與這場舞會，他們聚在一桌，把這個最後的空間留給了這群青春洋溢的畢業生們。

漢克並不知道自己從什麼時候開始有了這些情緒，他以為自己身為年長者可以在這場愛情中更加理智一些，但是當他看到康納與他的主持人搭檔在那中央摟著腰搭著肩，時而親暱的蹭著臉頰、時而在耳畔斯磨細語，那種畫面讓漢克有一口氣堵在胸口，說不上是什麼感覺，那感覺讓他窒息、焦躁，而他只能再次灌了一大口過於嗆鼻的液體，並沒有理會一旁試圖阻止的其他教授。

朦朧間他被學生還是誰邀請共舞了幾支，但實在是太暈且作嘔了，漢克索性拒絕了所有的邀情，並放棄的回到了自己的座位上乖乖待著，然後不自覺的開始繼續灌入那入口後灼熱又嗆鼻的液體，雖然這樣的行為並沒有讓他好受許多。

 

「教授，您還好嗎？」康納從漢克與自己交往後就沒看過他如此喝酒了，安德森幾乎將自己灌醉得不省人事，他先捏了捏漢克的虎口，看他沒有太大的反應才試探性地叫了聲，康納並沒有猜測對方為何將自己喝得如此爛醉，只是暗暗有些對他身體的擔心。「還能走嗎，我載您回家。」

「唔嗯！我他媽還有什麼不能？當然可以！」年長的男人幾乎扯開嗓子朝他吼著，但在這吵雜的環境下卻也沒有太過引人注目，在大吼後的無異議嘟噥被淹沒在背景的音樂聲之中，康納沒有聽清楚，他也沒有太過在意，只是稍稍嘆了口氣。

康納讓對方半倚著自己，他聞到對方身上濃濃的酒氣，這讓康納皺了皺鼻子，他先向其他教授打了聲招呼後，他們似乎也習慣了康納照顧漢克的這種行為，紛紛朝他點頭並要他先帶他離席(畢竟安德森教授的酒品並不怎麼好)，他才拉著這個充滿酒氣的男人離場，反正接下來的活動已經不需要兩位主持人了。

/  
混亂間，他猶感覺到自己靠在一個人身上，腦袋幾乎卡住無法正常運作，雖然他基本上不需要動腦思考就知道那個人是誰，那個年輕的學生身上總是帶著一股乾淨的氣味，然後肆無忌憚地靠近他，甚至無所不用其極的誘惑著他，但漢克對自己有所堅持，他不會對他的學生下手。

對，應該是這樣的。

「教授...唔嗯...今晚，可以嗎？」康納帶著某些期待、興奮還有些許羞怯的語氣，他感受到那平時相當被動的戀人那雙寬厚的大掌游移在他的腰際，從他的所到之處帶起陣陣電流，才僅僅是如此的觸碰就幾乎讓他無法直起腰，他是被壓在玄關邊的牆上，漢克帶著酒氣以及他所喜愛的氣息噴灑在他頸邊，他在被男人啃咬著嘴唇的空隙怯怯地問著，並將雙手環住了他的頸脖。「我...我想要您好好疼愛我，漢克。」

「有什麼問題，你這磨人的小東西。」他說話的氣息中帶著嗆鼻的氣味，這讓他是否真的清醒是打上了一個問號，但康納只是因為他的觸摸而無法思考這些，他現在滿腦子只是想要對方多一點的觸碰，多一點的佔有，他想要他想的快要發瘋。

漢克幾乎毫無平常憐惜的動作啃咬著康納薄軟的下唇，在他輕喘間侵入他的口腔內佔有，他知道康納的牙齒整齊，甚至口腔內的氣味還帶著葡萄汽水，這讓他渾渾噩噩想起台上兩位主持人交換著手中的飲品的畫面。

漢克忍不住用著有些粗魯的力道拉開了康納繫的漂亮的領帶。

他的戀人還穿著今晚主持晚會時的黑色西裝，過於合身的剪裁基本上讓他年輕戀人的身材完美的雕塑出來，那纖細的腰身、還有在他姿勢的活動下顯露出的一小片白皙皮膚無不是挑起其他人的興趣。

包括他的，漢克‧安德森得承認這點。

但這也不禁讓他想起他與另個年輕女孩共舞的樣貌──青春、活力、美麗的男孩與女孩。

這不該才是他應該擁有的愛情嗎？

他再次把那股奇怪的感覺押回胸口底下，即使他仍然覺得那東西堵在胸口悶得慌。

漢克沒有完全脫下他的襯衫，他把那顯露出略為昂貴的西裝外套丟在沙發上，然後他們兩人半推半拉的移動到了臥室內。

移動到床上時康納的前排扣子只剩下幾顆可憐兮兮的扣在上頭，大片白皙的皮膚暴露在空氣中，他們還沒有那麼親密的皮膚接觸過，康納幾乎燒紅了雙頰，連帶著他身上某些關節部位也染上了漂亮的豔紅，他口中喃喃念著戀人的名字，然後感受著他在身上烙下的印記。

「漢克...嗯...。」

白皙的皮膚上被他咬出了些許血痕，漢克嘗到了青年鎖骨那裡血液的鐵銹味，卻仍感不夠的舔吮了一陣，他滿意地聽見康納溢出的嬌軟呻吟，然後他再次吻上帶著葡萄汽水的唇──雖然上頭已經沾染了他的酒味。

他卻為此該死的感到些許滿足。

「教授...。」在親吻與親吻之前呢喃著對方的名字，康納平常善於辯答、善於說出各種氣人語言的嘴唇被他的教授啃咬著，他們交換著氣息，然後互相嘆息。

漢克埋在他的頸窩舔吮著，嗅聞那乾淨的氣息，上面甚至因為興奮而有了些許汗珠，他時不時宣示著佔有而啃咬著，在上頭印著與膚色不同的另一種艷紅，康納因為疼痛又或著是刺激而瞇起眼發出了短促的呻吟，他忍不住伸手將自己的手指插入了他銀白的短髮中，在指腹間摩搓感受，他貪戀著這觸手可及的氣味。

戀人那溫暖的氣息噴灑在他脆弱的喉部，然後在一聲囈語之後逐漸變得均勻。

「漢克？」康納感覺到對方不再有動作，甚至幾乎將體重壓在他身上，他試圖呼喚了聲，但對方沒有反應，甚至埋頭蹭了蹭康納的胸膛。「該不會睡著了吧....？」

康納的臉更加的燒紅，但不知是被氣的還是羞窘的，他的性慾幾乎被男人給吸引出來卻硬生生停在這裡，他甚至可以感覺到自己被撩起的性器在男人的腹部那裡摩擦，用著氣憤以及有些帶著怒意的力道咬了一口眼前人的脖子，但對方悶哼了聲卻沒有醒來。

「....」康納見自己咬的那一口完全沒有作用，他換個方式試圖著用膝蓋小腿的位置去頂弄男人的胯下，像是某種試探，才發現對方根本沒有起反應。

有一種深深的失落感扎在胸口，或是另一種被戳破而看見現實的透徹感。

康納突然發現，或許對方根本沒有把自己當作一個戀愛的對象，而只是因為縱容自己而處處委屈，然而他現在才發現，一股油然而生的難受幾乎抓緊了他的心臟，他感覺有股東西梗在喉頭，那東西塞的他發疼，而無法控制的眼淚就在他眨眼的每次滴滴落下。

但他仍然無法對漢克產生什麼排斥情緒，康納甚至絕望的發現自己已經陷的無法爬起，甚至貪戀的抱緊了已經躺在他身側的炙熱身軀，在他的氣味以及自己帶著苦味的淚水中渾渾噩噩中睡去。

/

那股劇烈的頭痛像是鐵槌一下一下敲打著他的太陽穴，他已經很久沒有這種頭痛欲裂感了，在根本沒有意識到自己在哪、與誰在一起的情況下，他馬上就從床上彈起就跑往了浴室，一路磕磕絆絆的，再肚子裏頭攪和的東西用著不科學的方式翻滾著，而且毫不留情地往上衝，像是要衝破他的腦門。

漢克並沒有吐出甚麼東西，最後的收尾是幾聲的乾嘔，然後吐出了像是胃酸一樣的帶著苦味的液體，他與康納在一起的這幾年他幾乎已經沒讓自己喝得那麼醉過，而且他也知道自己為什麼會喝那麼醉都跟那年輕的戀人有關。

忌妒心真是太可怕了。

他本然自認為自己可以更加的理性的，但閉上眼睛又會再想起那朵朵裙花紛飛，他們圍繞在那纖長清秀的漂亮男孩旁邊，而那應該屬於他的青年對著他們露出靦腆。

噢，該死。

他原本並沒有那種情緒的自覺，而一但有了"他是屬於我的"那種感情後，他就無法輕易放手，漢克‧安德森在近幾年來第一次有這種被人掐著要害的感覺，那種讓他窒息的不適感從他兒子死後就再也沒有出現過了。

將自己身上打理好(他換下了昨晚穿著的衣服)，略感不適的用著薄荷口味的漱口水潤過口腔，漢克走回了臥室，他昨晚醉得太厲害，幾乎不記得自己怎麼回來的，直到他看到了睡在他床上的青年。

康納身上還穿著昨晚西裝裡面的那件襯衫，那露在外頭的一雙白皙大腿膝蓋以下的小腿上還綁著西裝內裡搭著的吊帶襪，而那應該包裹著雙腿的西裝長褲被丟置在床尾，臀部被那過長的白色襯衫虛掩著，他剛剛腦袋裡所想的清秀臉蛋雙眼下方還有著哭過的燒紅痕跡。

漢克突然覺得自己昨晚是不是做了什麼不可挽回，或是破壞原則的事情。

但他該死的什麼都想不起來。

「康納？」他走到床邊，摸了摸體溫因為捂在被窩中而顯得溫熱的臉頰，上頭還有著乾涸的淚痕，漢克越看越有種心虛感，但如果真的做了，也沒辦法了。

但他也不希望跟他的第一次是在自己朦朧的記憶中發生的。

漢克‧安德森因為自己矛盾的心理而感到非常的煩躁。

青年一向淺眠，他的呼喚很快就將他叫醒，康納睜開雙眼時還有些迷茫，然後像是想到什麼一般突然從躺姿直起上半身，漢克是彎腰在他面前，因為康納這樣的動作導致他們兩個差點迎面撞上，漢克被他嚇得退了兩步。「搞什麼阿，康....康納？」

「漢克...很抱歉，真的很抱歉。」康納那雙蜜色的眼睛平時看並不顯色，像是較淺的深褐色，但在這略黃的燈光下帶著閃閃的淚光，就像是藏了隻蜜蜂的琥珀，他原本就燒紅的眼角再次帶上了水光，鼻尖甚至平時白皙的臉龐都燙上了一抹艷紅，他卻將嘴唇咬的死白。「我不該這麼自私...，我...。」

「等...等、等等康納。」漢克毫無頭緒，他將雙手搭在康納因為哭泣而顫抖的雙肩，但目光卻不自主注意到康納從脖子遍佈到胸前的點點痕印，甚至有些印痕深的幾乎像是烙印，這些痕跡的製造者應該是自己，但他對此仍然毫無印象。「你倒底在說什麼。」

 

糟透了。

康納真的覺得糟透了，看到男人那雙清澈的藍色眼睛倒映著自己狼狽的樣子，他恨不得將自己埋入棉被中，這幾年的處心積慮、為了在多靠近這個軟硬不吃的男人，為了吸引他的注意，他將自己在他面前演示的近乎沒有破綻，為了他表現出所有美好，但這一切在昨晚的發現後幾乎完全毫無必要。

沒錯，毫無必要。

甚至自作多情。

「我真的很喜歡您，教授。」康納聽到自己的聲音蒼白無力，他被自己的情緒堵得發慌，這就像是用盡所有力氣拉住外遇老公的妻子會帶上的語氣，但他沒有辦法控制，只能用著那有些過長的袖子抿去從眼角中不爭氣滾出的淚水，「謝謝您陪伴我的這些時間，我真的很高興。」

「啥，你到底在說...」

漢克根本還沒有搞懂眼前的聰明學生在想什麼，應該說這小鬼的心思太過細膩，在很多事情上太過鑽牛角尖，但卻又有些不太看人臉色說話，對於這樣的康納，漢克還真拿他沒辦法。

他的問句根本還沒說完，就被康納拉的直接往前撲倒在他身上，鼻尖充盈的是他身上應該是自己昨晚遺留在他身上的酒氣，就像是被自己標記一樣，在他的分神間，青年的唇直接湊上他的，那雙薄唇被他的主人咬出了些微血絲，平時冰冷不再，反而嘗到了被他抿含在口腔中的餘溫。

他們的唇一貼上，就像是互相吸引一般迫不及待的侵入對方的口腔，交換著氣息以及唾液，帶著鐵鏽、薄荷以及昨晚剩下的奇怪氣味，他們聽到對方逐漸加重的喘息。

「你先給我解釋一下，康納。」漢克在中間用著他的意志力煞了車，退開對方時，看到他持續落下的淚水，胸口有著不適的揪痛，然後他的指腹輕輕將它們拭去。「我...我昨晚對你做了什麼嗎?」

「我想你是對我沒有興趣。」康納瞇起眼朝著那溫熱的大掌蹭了蹭，這讓漢克想起了相撲，雖然他說出的話仍然氣人。「昨晚您明明說要操我的，但您完全沒有硬，我是不是沒有那個魅力讓您有反應...嗚嗚嗚。」

「...甚麼？」很遺憾，漢克‧安德森仍然什麼都沒想起來，但再次看到那從那白色襯衫露出的皮膚，上面無一不是彰顯著他昨晚的豐功偉業，而那應該又是想偷跑的康納因為自己飲酒過多沒有反應而信心大挫，胡亂的認為一些自己認為的，這讓他有些氣結有些好笑。

「我哪裡不喜歡你了康納。」漢克吻去了康納眼角的淚水，那裡被他的一直哭泣刺激的有些發腫，男人在那裏親吻到了灼熱的液體。「抱歉，我昨晚真的喝得太醉了，但是我說過要等你畢業才行的吧。」

康納沒有回應，甚至露出了有些慍怒的表情，漢克失笑的看著他清秀的戀人，難得的說出心軟的話語，語氣間帶著柔軟。「好啦康納，我也喜歡你，你要我怎麼補償你才不會生氣？」

 

「補償...？」康納感受著男人落在臉上的親吻，在他的言語中他拾起了一些不確定，以男人的個性他鮮少說出"喜歡"之類的肉麻語言，而也許也是這樣讓他覺得與他的關係充滿了不安定，康納就是想在這些不確定之上以肉體間的親暱接觸來讓自己有些安全感。

而對方的一再推辭讓他對自己完全沒有信心，每次每次的被拒絕後他的不安也一直擴大。

「對，補償。」漢克失笑的看著康納反手覆上了自己的手背，口氣中不自覺的帶上了著些寵溺。

「只要不插入就隨便我嗎？」康納細細的撫摸著、感受著漢克略顯粗糙的手背，然後拉著他的手掌從臉頰側撫過，漢克可以感覺到年輕愛人臉上細膩皮膚，似乎這樣滑過就可以抹去上頭那些點點雀斑，然後他的大拇指被他的學生輕輕咬著，他頭往旁邊偏了偏，那雙密色的漂亮眼睛盈著水，話語因為他的手指而顯得含糊且帶著對他的渴求。「...可以嗎？教授。」

漢克突然覺得自己是不是被這精明的小鬼給騙了，但他現在湧上的不是憤怒，而是某種可以將他灼燒到喉嚨乾涸的感情。

口乾舌燥。

「......媽的。」他的罵聲就像被梗著般，從喉頭的最前面發出來，有些嘶啞。

康納當作這是他同意的意思了。

他從咬著手指變為唅吮，漢克可以隱約地從那微啟的雙唇中看到艷紅的舌尖舔舐著他的指縫間，然後整隻含入後刻意地發出吸吮的聲音，他感覺手指痠麻，且康納時不時用著牙尖輕磨啃咬，像是惡作劇的孩子，時不時拿著眼角挑著看他。

那帶著色情意味的水聲刺激的雙方的耳膜，連帶的他們也感覺到對方的呼吸變得微微急促，雙方的皮膚都帶上了些許溫度，漢克可以從其他手指的指腹感受到他臉上那細滑皮膚的觸感，而對方因為他的觸摸而微微瞇起了眼，然後像撒嬌的犬類一般再次蹭了蹭他的掌心。

他抽出含吮著的手指時，指頭尖還與舌牽上一條銀絲，康納用虎牙處輕咬了一口，這讓漢克感覺有些痠麻，然後忍不住湊上前要親吻他，被青年一個偏頭躲過。

「請不要動，教授。」他的唇落到了康納臉上的痣，漢克沒有因為對方的拒絕而停止，反而湊到另邊吮吻著已經燒紅的耳珠，引起康納陣陣的顫慄感，說出口的話語也變得像是低吟。「請...不要亂動......，教授。」

康納推開了漢克一直靠近的臉，然後從跪坐的姿勢爬起，面對著漢克將自己放入了他的懷中，那雙白皙的大腿夾在男人的腰側，他們的跨間已經有些微微突起，在這樣的姿勢下相互摩擦而更加刺激對方，他們一同發出了些微壓抑的低喘。

康納穩了穩氣息後才拉住了漢克垂放於旁的手掌，因為不斷顫抖而施了點力道，他將他們的手拉下，覆在自己的跨間，漢克這次沒有主動做些什麼，反而有些不太敢看向對方。

康納低垂著眼，有些過長的睫毛在臉頰上打上小片陰影，這神情讓他看起來像是認真的再做一件很重要的事情，原本白皙的臉蛋被情慾染上了紅，那抹紅色從臉上遍佈到耳根耳廓、在微微側過頭時的後頸、在聳著肩膀而敞開的襯衫領口露出的鎖骨，以及他從灰色底褲拉出的陰莖，漢克的眼神挪向了床頭放置他們眼鏡的位置。

他們交往到現在在自己的自制、限制對方的觸碰下從來沒有接觸到這個地步，在手指被康納控制著撫上那已經硬脹的性器，還有近在耳邊的低低喘息，漢克還是忍不住將視線從床頭瞟回了對方。

康納下身的體毛偏少，甚至有些稀疏，色澤卻顯得有些可愛，年輕戀人的分身被他抓握在手中，自己的手被對方控制著──就像是個飛機杯。

「教授...漢克...，喜歡...。」康納沒有看著他，他那雙漂亮的眼睛緊緊閉著，然後雙手緊抓著漢克的手在他的性器上撫弄，口中卻一直喃念著他的名字，漢克能夠想像他平時在自慰時就是這副模樣，他忍不住嚥了嚥梗在喉頭的唾液，然後再把視線偏向另一側，沒有在看向那微啟著的雙唇。

但康納沒有讓他如願，他用這些許力氣挺腰湊向了漢克，當他感受到那灼熱的氣息噴灑在他耳邊時，康納已經在他耳朵下方用力的吮了一口，留下了一個明顯的紅斑，在男人還沒反應過來時他沿著對方的頸子往下舔去，因為側頭而明顯突起的胸鎖乳突肌上細細啃咬，還有昨晚他留下的明顯咬痕上輕啃，他刻意的在他的皮膚上標示及佔有，然後被轉回頭的漢克奪去了呼吸。

「唔...。」

他們唇舌交纏，雙方都像是在渴求著對方似的互相奪取，氣息紊亂的打在臉上，康納感覺到對方迫不及待地舔舐著自己口腔內的每一處，每一次的呼吸被對方奪去後，他被迫吞入對方有些霸道的氣息。

漢克奪去了主動權，本來毫無章法的自瀆變了調。

他先收緊了虎口，用了點力道上下擼動，帶了點心思描繪著那形狀過於可愛的事物，然後用指尖惡意的摳弄著那已經滲出前液的鈴口，他感覺到對方在他們親吻的間隙中發出了黏膩的喘息，漢克細細地親吻他的唇角，然後另隻手扣住像是要往後倒的康納，將對方的身體往自己身體拉近了些，康納仰起了頸子，身體軟的幾乎直不起腰，雙腿肌肉因為快感而繃緊抬高，腳趾在空中捲曲顫抖，然後交叉纏住了漢克的腰桿。

「漢克...漢克...。」他因為快感而扯開了嗓子喊著他的戀人，因為姿勢的關係，康納甚至可以感受到對方炙熱的陰莖隔著褲子摩擦著自己的後穴，他感覺到自己後頭的括約肌飢渴的收縮著，平時自慰時會練習擴張的後頭也感受過快感的滋味，康納忍不住想像著對方粗大的東西佔有自己的樣子。

白濁的液體僅只是在他的想像後就直接噴出，沾滿了漢克的手以及康納自己的腹部，鼻尖充盈的是對方情慾的氣息以及自己的味道，那高潮的餘韻幾乎占滿了他腦內的所有地方，而一夜的睡眠不足還有疲憊感像是爭先恐後的從四肢直接湧上，康納的眼前一黑就直接昏了過去。

「康納！」漢克被康納的樣子嚇了一跳，他試圖叫喚了聲，而對方只是給予鼻音般的囈語，然後偏過頭就像是深深睡著了一樣。「噢，嚇死我了。」

漢克雖然鬆了一口氣，但他卻發現自己的傢伙還精神的很，而這個將自己撩起的漂亮青年已經發出了深沉睡眠會有的呼吸音。

他突然發現昨晚的自己有多麼混蛋了。

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇才會開車喔嘻嘻(
> 
> 偷偷說  
> 康納有很大的嫌疑再裝睡(?)


End file.
